Mi Primer Beso
by naruhinaxsiempre
Summary: Bueno, aun seguire diciendo que es mi primer fic y espero les guste, la pareja es de KyoyaxMadoka y como tambien me gusta quise hacer una de ellos jeje x3. bye


**BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT CON LA PAREJA "KYOYA Y MADOKA", ESPERO LES GUSTE** **JEJE XDD **

Gingka y sus amigos se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante de comida rapida. Habian parado ir ahi despues de haber venido de una feria que habia llegado a la Ciudad.

-Aah! que deliciosas estan estas hamburguesas.-dijo Gingka mientras se saboreaba una gran hamburguesa- pero los de Madoka son aun mejor.

-Jeje gracias Gingka.-respondio Madoka con una gran sonrisa, que estaba sentada aun lado de Gingka. En eso llega Kenta y Yuu, que habian ido a disfrutar de la feria de nuevo.

-GINGKAA!.-gritaron ambos el nombre del chico mientras se paraban en frente de él- hay unos chicos que te han retado, nosotros los enfrentamos pero perdimos, te necesitamos, AHORA!.-ambos niños tomaron los brazos de Gingka jalandolo para que los siguiese.

- heey chicos, esperen, almenos dejenme terminar de comer mi hamburguesa.-Gingka se solto del agarre de los niños, mientras tomaba su hamburguesa y se lo terminaba velozmente, para despues tomar un vaso de agua-¡listo! ¡vamos!

-SI .-gritaron los niños al mismo tiempo mientras asentian- siguenos.-ambos niños empezaron a correr en direccion a la puerta para salir del restaurante, Gingka los seguia atras, asi los tres salieron del pequeño restaurante. Madoka los miraba con una gota en la cabeza. Madoka vio que habia dinero aun lado del plato donde Gingka habia terminado de comer su hamburguesa "que bien Gingka si dejo dinero para pagar su hamburguesa, ya me estaba asustando que se habia ido sin pagar y tendria que pagarselo" penso Madoka aliviada, dejando escapar un suspiro, ya que ella no tenia el suficiente dinero como para pagar las cinco hamburguesas que habia pedido el chico de cabellera pelirroja, tomo el dinero que Gingka habia dejado para poder pagarlo, en eso la palicastaña se dio cuenta que habia otros platos ahi y recordo que Kenta y Yuu habian comido ahi y se habian ido del restaurante sin pagarlo, y eso que habian regresado para llevar a Gingka a una pelea de Bleyders y ni si quiera se acordaron de pagarlo. Madoka vio que la camarera se acercaba, la castaña no tubo opcion que pagar las hamburguesas que habian comido Kenta y Yuu, por suerte solo habian pedido uno, no como Gingka que comia de a monton.

Madoka venia caminando por la banqueta, hace un buen rato que habia salido de aquel restaurante, habia pagado las hamburguesa de Kenta y Yuu con su dinero y el de Gingka, ya que le habia sobrado y con eso pudo pagarlo, almenos es bueno saber que Benkei, Tsubasa y Kyoya si pagaron sus hamburguesas.

-Que oscuras estan las calles.-susurro Madoka mirando a su alrededor con algo de miedo, todas las personas habian salido a divertirse en la feria, iba a doblar en una esquina cuando de pronto alguien salto enfrente de ella, asustandola, Madoka pego un pequeño gritillo- ahh, ¡Kyoya!, eres tu.-dijo al distinguir al chico de cabellera peliverde, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y cerraba sus ojos dejando escapar un suspiro-¡pero que rayos te pasa! casi me das un infarto, no puedes andar saltando enfrente de las personas asi.-dijo algo enojada, el peliverde la miro de reojo.

-Hmph... lo siento.-dijo para despues empezar a caminar.

-Eh... hey, espera.-llamo Madoka mientras lo seguia. Kyoya paro de caminar haciendo que la palicastaña tambien dejara de seguirlo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?.-pregunto.

-Solo quiero que me acompañes hasta mi casa por fiis, se un Caballero, siii .-ella lo miro con ojos suplicantes- ya que eres el unico que estas aqui y Gingka se fue con sus amigos a enfrentarse con otros bleyders, no me quiero ir sola a mi casa, por faa.- Kyoya suspiro.

- Bien.-dijo empezando a caminar, Madoka sonrio, corrio hasta alcanzarlo y ponerse a su lado- gracias.-el chico solo asintio. Asi empezaron a andar en silencio, la ojiazul queria preguntarle algo a Kyoya, volteo a mirar al chico que tenia a su lado.

-Kyoya, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.-el chico asintio-¿consideras a Gingka como tu mejor amigo?.-el chico lo penso un momento antes de responder.

-Hmph... tal vez.-respondio volteando la mirada hacia aun lado- se convirtio en mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano para mi, como Benkey, es uno de mis mejores amigos tambien .-Madoka al escuchar esto sonrio de oreja a oreja, Kyoya la miro de reojo- pero, para los demas él es mi rival, asi que mas te vale no le digas a nadie sobre esto, ¡entendido! .-la amenazo.

-Vale vale, no le dire a nadie.- dijo esto con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gotita anime bajando sobre su cabeza.

Ambos iban a cruzar un callejon, cuando de pronto un gato asustado salio corriendo de ahi, haciendo tirar los botes de basura, Madoka grito asustada y se colgo del brazo de Kyoya, este la miro sonprendido -Oh, lo siento.-se disculpo al ver que Kyoya la miraba raro, se solto del agarre con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas desviando un poco la mirada- vamos...-empezando a caminar, Kyoya la siguio.

-Umm... Kyoya, ¿por que no venistes con nosotros a divetirte en el parque de diversiones? .-pregunto, ya que era el unico que no se encontraba en el grupo de amigos que se divertian disfrutando de la feria.

-Tks... solo pierden el tiempo, deberian entrenar sus bleyders para hacerlos más fuerte .-respondio seriamente.

-Pero, debes en cuando hay que divertirse, no solo es entrenar, entrenar y entrenar hasta el cansancio, hay que darnos aunque sea un pequeño descanso .-respondio un poquito enojada, no le gusto que Kyoya se la pasara entrenando todo el tiempo, necesita un pequeño descanso .- necesitas vacaciones Kyoya, pasarla con tus amigos te hara sentir mejor, yo te ayudare.-dijo emocionada con una gran sonrisa, Kyoya la miro sorprendido, para despues mirar hacia al frente mientras fruncia el ceño.

-Olvidalo, si lo haces, no ire de todos modos.-dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-De que estas hablando, necesitas salir y divertirte, aunque sea una sola vez .-dijo queriendo recapasitar a Kyoya, el chico simplemente la ignoro- bien sino quieres salir con tus amigos, sal conmigo nada más.-se rindio, suspiro, no sabia si Kyoya aceptaria salir con ella. Kyoya al escuchar eso se sorprendio "salir con ella" la miro de reojo "seria como una cita" al pensar eso, su corazón empezo a palpitar fuertemente "pero que me pasa, estoy loco" nego con la cabeza para sacudir esos pensamientos, volvio a mirarla "es muy linda... pero ella y yo... una cita... deberia... no ella solo quiere ayudarme a salir a divertirme debes en cuando, no pienses cosas que no son Kyoya, aunque ella lleva gustandome hace mucho tiempo" penso frunciendo el ceño.

-Amm... Kyoya ¿estas bien?.- el chico salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Madoka, se dio cuenta que la ojiazul lo miraba raro, seguro hacia caras extrañas mientras pensaba.

-Si .- respondio el chico esquivando su mirada.

-¿Seguro?.-cambiando su rostro a uno preocupado.

-Estoy bien.-respondio volteandola a ver, mientras sonreia de medio lado- y...-dejo de sonreir volviendo su mirada al frente- me gustaria salir contigo.

-¿De verdad?.-pregunto Madoka sorprendida.

-Si .-dijo asintiendo.

-¡Que bien! .-grito emocionada. Kyoya y Madoka por fin llegaron a su objetivo, la casa de la pelicastaña- gracias Kyoya por acompañarme.-le agradecio con una sonrisa sincera.

-Denada .-el la miro por un momento- bien paso por ti mañana a las 7.-pregunto el chico.

-Eh, si, claro.-respondio la chica, no se creia que Kyoya quisiera salir tan pronto con ella. El chico asintio, se quedo mirandola por un rato, Madoka lo miro confundida-¿sucede algo?.-pregunto ya que el chico no se iba, vio como este se acerco unos pasos al frente de ella quedando muy cerca, esta se puso nerviosa por su cercania, el chico paso una mado detras de la nuca de la pelicastaña atrayendola hacia el, estapando sus labios con las de ella, tubo que inclinarse, ya que el era un poco más alto que ella. Madoka simplemente tenia los ojos bien abiertos como platos, Kyoya la estaba besando, el chico se separo lentamente .

-sabes... ¡a dulce! .-dijo mirandola fijamente- bien, me tengo que ir, pasare por ti mañana, adios.- el chico sonrio de medio lado, camino calmadamente hasta desaparecer de la vista de la chica. Madoka aun seguia en shock, cuando salio de su estado, se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba, ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando se fue, ella abrio rapidamente la puerta de su casa entro y cerro de un portaso, se recargo en esta, llevando sus vanos hacia su pecho tratando de calmar su corazón que no dejaba de palpitar rapidamente, "mi primer beso" penso Madoka sonrojandose, mientras inconsientemente llevaba una mano hacia sus labios, pasando sobre de ellos sus dedos suavemente, sonrio sin darse cuenta, "Kyoya" dejo escapar un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

FIN.

**MUY CORTO ¿NO? -.-U PERO BUENO ES MI INTENTO DE HACER UNA HISTORIA O ONE-SHOT COMO SEA ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO Y ME DIGAN COMO ME SALIO, BYE CUIDENCE Y FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y AMISTAD, ALGO TARDE JEJE X3. POR CIERTO EL TITULO NOSE SI QUEDO BIEN, :/ LA VERDAD NO LE HAYABA QUE PONERLE Y PUES QUEDO CON "MI PRIMER BESO" YA QUE ESTA FRACESITA MADOKA LO DICE AL X3 SAYO! **


End file.
